Maybe Not So Annoying Anyway
by Have to write
Summary: When Blanche is caught jerking off rose joins & dicided to pleaser herself also... and gets more freaky


Rose comes in from the kitchen door with a chocolate cheesecake in her arms. She went to the counter and put it down. She opened the refesiter and put the cheesecake in to cool off for later. She turned around and left the kitchen.

"Oh my God! Blanch! Right here in the living room where anyone can walk in." Rose said shocked as she witnessed Blanch lying spread eagle on the couch with a vibe rater in between her legs.

"**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD**!" Blanch screamed with ecasty. Sweat rolled down her naked body as she had termite's orgasms.

"Me next! Me next!" Rose said as she began to undress.

Blanch fistened with one more "OH MY GOD!" She pulled the vibe rater from her. "Here Rose your turn." she whispered. She handed the vibe rater to Rose and laid back to fisten the after math.

Rose sits naked in the chair that faces against the kitchen. She puts the vibe rater between her legs and turned it on full blast. Soon Rose started to sweat as much as Blanch and she started to scream "**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"**

Blanch started touching herself as Rose got intense with the liberator. She struck her ring finger in her virgina and started moving it in and out and upward and backward until she too screamed "**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD**!"

The front door opened and Dorothy and Sophia walk in. They stop in shock. They cannot believe what they are witness. Both Rose and Blanch are naked and masturbating screaming "**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD**!"

"Oh my God is right." Sophia said very loudly.

Blanch and Rose suddenly noticed Dorothy and Sophia at the opened

front door.

"Shut the damn door will you. We don't want the whole neighbored hood to see." Blance said as she removed her finger from inside herself.

Rose turned off the liberator and removed it from herself. "Dorothy; Sophia... we can explain. Honest." She said as she placed the liberator down on the floor. She got up and picked up her clothes and started to get dress.

Blance did the same. "My God you guys won't appose to see that. Shit. I thought I was alone. But in came Rose and she wanted to use the liberator herself. Shit."

Sophia walked toward the kitchen "Well anyone care for cheesecake? I know I can use some."

Dorothy followed her mother and Rose and Blance followed them after they were again dressed.

Rose still had the vibe rater in her hands and as she sat down in her usual spot at the kitchen table she turned it back on and had pure exactly at the vibration that was shooting through her arms. She brought her free hand down to her skirt and pulled it up and than she brought the vibe rater down to her clit and shoved it inside her deep. She sat back and moaned as she felt the vive ration deep within in her. "Charlie I'm coming for you baby **... C-C-C-C-C- CHARLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**" she screamed as a Hugh orgasm hit her.

While Rose was getting off again Blance had slipped her fingers back down and underneath her dress and she masturbated right along with Rose but with her scream it was "**G-G-G-** **GEORGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"!**

"Oh Shit there they go again." Sophia moaned but instead of walking out of the kitchen she felt the need herself so she yanked her underwear and stockings off and shoved four fingers into her cunt and began to masturbate fast and faster until she finally came with "**SALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**L; **MaXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**" she pictured both her husbands screwing her at the same time.

Dorothy sat and watched as her two best friends and mother got herself off.

Rose turned the vibrate off and pulled it out of her and laid the wet cum covered item on the table and she grinned and said "Cheesecake anyone?"

"Oh ya after great sex like that I always like to eat cheesecake." Blance grinned back at Rose. "You know Rose I was thinking perhaps you and I should you know get to gether and have you know ..." She winked.

"Cheesecake first than sex." Rose leaned forward and brought her lips to Balance's and she slipped her tongue into Balance's mouth. Blance pulled Rose more closer to her as she explored Rose's mouth with her tongue.

"Now this is to gross even for me." Sophia said to Dorothy.

"I'll get the cheesecake Ma." Dorothy sighed and stood up and walked to the refiester and saw the chocolate cheesecake Rose put in earlier.

"Hey you two lesbisons break it apart it's time to eat." Sophia said to Rose and Blance who were still passionately kissing.

"Damn you are good." Blance moaned as she broke the kiss with Rose. "I can't wait to have you all to myself. I can't wait to discover that beautiful body that you showed me in the living room."

"I can't fucking wait until I can discover your many ways of getting men off. Now you can get me off." Rose grinned back at Blance.

"You will be amazed my dear. Simply amazed. You may never want to get dressed again." Blance licked her lips where Rose's lips were.

Rose sat back and felt her need for Blance grow every second.


End file.
